


Patrol Now, Date Later

by Cowboys_Hat



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Dates, Nervous, Patrol, Sharknado is the worst movie ever, Smut, WLF, Was previously "Movie Date", seraphites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboys_Hat/pseuds/Cowboys_Hat
Summary: Abby Anderson from The Last of Us part 2 goes on a date with y/n but not before going on patrol with Manny, Mel, and Alice.
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll see you later then, 8 PM, my place?" I said quietly and then she said something that made my heart skip a beat.
> 
> "It's a date."

"Abby!"

I awoke with a gasp, my heart pounding in my chest, the sound of it beating filled my ear. The book I had fallen asleep reading slid off of my stomach as I quickly sat up.

"Woah easy! You okay abs?" Manny stood above me, his hands in the air as if he were surrendering. I took a deep breath, my heart slowed a bit but I still felt on edge.

"Yeah, just...what's up?" I said groggily, wiping what felt tears from my eyes.

"I've been searching everywhere for you. We're being called up. Isaac wants us to start patrol now."

Shit already? "What? Are you serious?"

"Afraid so. C'mon, we should hustle."

"We're leaving now?"

"Yes. Vamanos." He gestured to the open door and I stood slowly.

"Fuck. My neck." I cursed and massaged the sore muscle. Sleeping on that cot was a bad idea and I should have known better but...

"Thanks for giving me the room last night."

I chuckled and shook my head. The shit I do for you. "Who was it this time? That cook chick?" I pictured the brunette Manny had brung over that one time. Both of them we're drunk but still I reluctantly gave up on the room for them to do...it.

"Nah, the weather chick. She's down from the mountains and figured she'd pay me a visit."

"Oh the scientist, nice."

"Ehh, she's a little too excited about her job. She talked my ear off about some storm and...I don't know."

"Worth it though?"

"Oh absolutely." Better have been. He's been trying to get her for months now.

Me and him fell silent as we walked past the gym. Soldiers were in there trying to build muscle and I couldn't help but flex my hard-built arms and smile. God, I loved a good workout. I remember when we first came here, right after I lost my dad. I spent most of my time in the gym.

"Hey." Manny said, turning around to face me, walking backwards but only for a second before almost tripping and turning back around making me chuckle. "What about you and what's-her-name?"

I felt my face turn red, already knowing who he was hinting at. "y/n." I said quietly as if saying her name would make her appear.

"Yeah. I know you've been acting all...how do I say it? Dulce con ella."

"Come again?"

"You love her, no?"

My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Listen Manny-"

"Hey if you ever need the room just let me know yeah? After all I do owe you one."

"Yeah...okay." is all I could say. We walked in silence as I tried not to think about y/n. I've had a crush on her for what a year now? I guess I just...didn't think she liked me back or was even interested. When I first noticed her Manny kept pressing me I finally told him. He teased me at for a while but...now he keeps encouraging me to talk to her. 'Simplemente no quiero que estés solo' he says. I don't even know what that means.

We walked past the kindergarten. The kids laughed with each other as they walked into the room. "Hello Ms. Potts." Manny said, giving the teacher a small wave.

"Hello, Manny." she said back, giving him a cheeky wink before closing the door behind her.

"Her too?" I said , shaking my head. "Jesus."

"A gentleman never tells."

We walked into the cafeteria. I could already smell the food and felt my stomach grumble. "I have to talk to my dad, get us some food?" Manny said.

"On it."

"Get me something...caliente y picante."

I scoffed. "You get what you get." but he just laughed and walked off.

I walked through the crowded tables, people talked and feasted. I was almost at the food line when someone said my name.

"Nice to see you too, Abby."

"Oh shit Jordan." I said. "Didn't see you there." he just smirked and pulled out his earphones.

"You coming with us to the Serevena?"

"Nah, Manny and I just got called up to the FOB. what are you doin at the Serevena?"

"Hotel and school are getting evacuated. We're grabbing supplies and taking everyone back to the base."

"Seriously?" I remember being with one of the first groups that cleared out the hotel. That shit was hard, the basement was full of shambler's not to mention the amount of stalkers and clickers.

"Yeah can you fuckin believe it? After everything we're just falling back."

"Yeah...."

He smiled "At Least Leah might be home from the tv station sooner." He was right. I hadn't seen her forever.

"See you have that to look forward to too. Listen, I've gotta run but I'll catch you later?"

"Yup, may your survival be long-"

"-and may your death be swift."

I had left Jordan and kept going through the crowded tables to the increasing line of people waiting for food, when I spotted a certain someone sitting by themselves. She was on one of those 3DS's, her head was down looking at the small screen. I gulped and cleared my throat, getting ready to go over and speak to her knowing full-well I'd probably make a fool out of myself. I exhaled shakily and commanded my feet to move. One step in front of the other until I was standing in front of her on the other side of the table.  
"Hey y/n." I said and caught her attention. I fidgeted with my fingers as she looked up at me. Her soft eyes met mine and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey." she said. I held my breath as I heard her speak. "How are you? I saw you were checked for patrol's today."

She knows. How does she know? She must've been wondering...about...me. "Yeah..." I said or tried to. I couldn't help but cringe slightly as my voice broke. "I'm-I'm going out with Manny. What uh what are you doing later today?" Oh fuck. It was out before I could stop it. Was this really the time to ask her?

"Oh, I'm assigned to help out with dog training then I figured I'd spend the rest of the night playing video games....why do you ask?"

I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My palms felt sweaty and I could barely focus on one thought. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and then opened them so I could meet her gaze. This is it. Go big or go home. "I just figured maybe you'd like to watch a movie with me...I can ask Robert for some snacks and I have a couple of beers...." I smiled weakly at her hoping that would seal the deal and to my relief it did.

"Yes. Sure, of course." She said quickly, the game she was holding said 'GAME OVER' but she didn't even seem to care as we held eye contact and smiled at each other.

"I'll see you later then, 8 PM, my place?" I said quietly and then she said something that made my heart skip a beat.

"It's a date."

I was filled to the brim with joy as I made my way over to the food line, which had gone down a considerable amount while I was talking to y/n. I tried to stay calm as I waited and ended up asking the person in front of me what was on the menu.

"What are they serving today?"

"Burritos. Again."

"Abby. What are you doing?" I turned my head to see Manny waltzing up to the counter. "Oye, tenemos prisa. Dame tres burritos."

Jesus here we go again. "Manny..." I said but was drowned out by the other people complaining. He always does this, using his connections to cut in the food line.

"Manny what the fuck?" someone shouted and I couldn't help but apologize to the people around me who were sporting dirty looks, clearly not happy.

"So embarrassing..." I mumbled under my breath and moved to meet him as he held out a burrito for me. "Why do you have 3? Put one back." I said taking it from him.

"Now don't freak out. Mel's coming with us." What the fuck. "MANNY." I nearly shouted. He knows how it is between me and her. Ever since Jackson she's been giving me the silent treatment. He keeps saying 'You forget, she's a medic and we're just grunts. She isn't used to such violence.' That may be true but she wanted Joel dead as much as the rest of us, I guess I just don't understand her. "Why are you doing this?" I grumbled and took a bite out of my burrito.

"Because I care about you both and I'm tired of all of the bullshit."

We headed out the cafeteria doors and down the hallway. "Does she know I'm on this drive?"

"She does."

"-And she's okay with it?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled.

"Why does your yeah sound like a no?"

"It's just my accent c'mon....stop being paranoid."

"Whatever." I said having had enough of this and quickly changed the subject. "Listen. I wanna take you up on that room offer."

"Oh?" he said and I could already see the smile on his face. "I saw you speaking to y/n. so knowing you, you're probably going to wine and dine her."

I couldn't help but scoff. "A movie night. I still have some of those beers you gave me and Robert owes me one so..."

"His food is increíble. Whatever you get you save me some yeah?"

"We'll see..." I mumbled.

Manny left me alone to gather my pack while he went to get Mel. To be honest I was less than excited. 'This is gonna be awkward.' I said to myself. I walked past the sink full of dirty dishes and kicked a bra that definitely wasn't mine, clearly that weather girl left it behind.

As I sat on my bed and took a moment to rifle through the multiple CD cases I had. 'A Quiet Place', 'Final Destination 5', 'Ready Or Not', basically a lot of horror movies. I figured y/n could choose since I had already seen all of these, multiple times. I put my canteen in my pack Manny and Mel walked in. "Knock Knock." he said. "Ready to roll?" I looked up and tried to look Mel in the eyes but she just avoided my gaze.

"Yeah, just about....hey." I stood and shouldered my backpack, adjusting the straps. Mel glanced at me briefly before giving me an empty 'hey'. She cradled her swollen stomach and cleared her throat. An awkward silence filled the room until I brazenly broke it. “They actually cleared you for active duty?”

She glanced down at her stomach. “Barely.”

“You can probably get a stay if you ask.”

“I’d rather not sit around if I don't have to.”

“And Owen’s okay with this?” Yeah. Wrong move. Manny gave me a look that said ‘You went too far’ and Mel snapped back quickly.

“Why would it be up to Owen?” I opened my mouth to apologize but she cut me off. “We need to get Alice on our way out.” Mel headed towards the door while I stood there still, Manny by my side. 

"Fuck." I mumbled

“Do better.” he said and followed off after her and soon I did the same.

I faintly heard them talk as we made our way to the checkout point. Still feeling a bit weird about the previous conversation, I let them talk and focused on our surroundings. People were washing and drying clothes, others sorted food and tended to livestock. I day dreamed about y/n and the night we had agreed to. ‘Let's see’ I thought and checked the watch around my wrist. ‘We’ll get back around 7, that gives me an hour to set up’ setting up mainly meant going down to the kitchens and asking Robert about some snacks, then I had to make sure Manny was set and wouldn’t interrupt us. I should also double check and make sure the DVD player is working correctly.

“Abby?” Mel said my name and motioned to the gate. “Can you grab Alice.” 

“Yeah sure.” I hadn’t even noticed we were here, anyways, as soon as I opened the gate Alice came running to me. “Hey girl...Hey you crazy dog.” She licked my hand and face, wagging her tail rapidly. 

“There’s my favorite girl.” Manny said leaning down to scratch behind her ear.

“She’s the only girl who’ll tolerate your shit.” I mumbled, laughing when he punched me playfully on the shoulder. “C’mon.” I said and attached the leash to her collar leading her out of the playpen. “Let’s go.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby Anderson from The Last of Us part 2 goes on a date with y/n but not before going on patrol with Manny, Mel, and Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "FUCKING SCARS!" Mel said and despite her condition started shooting at them. I got my head out of the clouds and quickly joined her, aiming with a steady grip before hitting a couple of targets.

"How about a little friendly competition? Best score on a full magazine. Loser has to clean the apartment."

"Your on."

I slung a newly acquired rifle from around my shoulders and took a pair of earmuffs from Manny. If he wanted a competition so be it, I couldn't wait to watch him struggle to clean the mountainous pile of dishes in the sink.

We both walked to separate booths that were side by side. "You ready Abs?" He said and I gave him a single nod before looking down my sights. Shot after shot, I put holes in the targets head. I glanced over at his target to see a couple of shots in the chest, stomach, and a single shot in the groin.

"I think we have a clear winner." I said with a grin and he frowned knowing I'd rub it in his face.

"I'm requesting that gun next time." He grumbled.

"Yeah. The guns why I won." Recalling our agreement I laughed. "That reminds me there's an ass-load of dirty dishes."

"You're cruel." He said as we returned the muffs and headed out to meet Mel which of whom took Alice so me and Manny could gear up.

"Alice gets shotgun!" Manny shouted. Me and Mel both huffed in frustration, knowing what he was trying to do.

"What? Mel's pregnant" I retorted.

"Real subtle Manny." Mel grumbled and climbed into the bed of the truck sitting on the benches. I did the same but made sure to sit on the other side, not wanting to interact with her more than I had to.

We pulled out of the garage. Me and Mel avoided each other's gaze, not knowing what to say. I sighed and looked past her out to the fields of grain.

"How are you sleeping these days?" She said quietly, probably remembering about how I told her about my sleeping problems in the past.

"Not great." I grumbled, it was the truth. Falling asleep was mainly the problem. I just couldn't seem to get my mind to shut off sometimes.

"Do you want me to get you something from the pharmacy?" She offered. It was unusually kind of her, given our history. I really appreciated the gesture but it wasn't needed.

"Nah, I'm just gonna wear myself out. I've been picking up a few extra assignments."

"You and Owen." She whispered under hear breath, I barely caught it.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said quickly and changed the subject. "Heard we lost a hatchery....Any plan on getting it back?"

"No, Isaac says it's low priority. We're fishing up wild salmon now...what did you mean about me and Owen?"

She sighed. "Um. I haven't seen him in like two weeks. He keeps picking up open assignments. Has he talked to you, did he say anything?"

Like Mel, I had barely spoken to Owen since Jackson, after he told me about her being pregnant I just....didn't know what to say. I don't know why it had bothered me so much, it's not like we were still together I just... "No we haven't spoken, I've seen him in the mess hall but-"

I was cut off by a sharp whistle and the whiz of a gunshot "FUCK! AMBUSH! MANNY GET US OUT OF HERE!" I shouted. All of a sudden cloaked figures on horses started coming at the truck. More whistles sounded out.

"FUCKING SCARS!" Mel said and despite her condition started shooting at them. I got my head out of the clouds and quickly joined her, aiming with a steady grip before hitting a couple of targets. I heard shots bounce off of the car and Alice barking as we raced to take them out. They fell to the ground with screams of pain. Manny swerved the truck, trying to dodge trees and find a way for us to escape. "TO YOUR LEFT!" Mel shouted and I shot down a couple of horses, their riders tumbled to the ground.

"HOLD ON!" Manny shouted and we turned into an abandoned alley way, scars lined the tops of buildings holding what looked to be molotov cocktails. I tried to hit a few of them but missed every single shot. One of them threw their flaming bottle at the car which hit the windshield. "FUCK! I CANT SEE!" Manny shouted and attempted to blindly steer the truck. We narrowly missed trees. The last thing I saw was us heading for a ditch before everything went black.

"Fuck..." I groaned. My head was spinning. The sound of crackling fire and faint whistles filled my ears.

"Abs?" a blurry looking Manny said. I looked up to see him hovering over me....just like this morning...

I shifted slightly, trying to sit up but immediately felt like I was gonna puke my guts up. "Holy fuck." I whispered because if I talked any louder I felt like my eardrums were gonna burst.

When I sat up instead of having a book slide off of me, my rifle did. It clattered against the concrete as it fell. "What the?" I mumbled looking around, still in a daze from the crash.

"Abby we've gotta move, c'mon, we can probably get into this building." I looked over at a half open garage door and stood slowly, trying not to agitate my injuries. Manny helped Mel walk over to it and together we threw the door open.

"How far away are we from the base?" I said softly as I shut the door behind us, locking it shut.

"It's a hike..." Mel mumbled and I glanced over at her. She looked exhausted, they really shouldn't have let her out.

I turned on my flashlight and looked around, it seemed like we were in a warehouse. Old tools littered the floor and like every other dilapidated building, there was rubble and discarded trash. The stench of rotten wood filled my nose making me slightly nauseous. That and my headache made me just want to lay down and get some rest but we had to find a way out of here. "Hey Manny." I pointed at the rusty garage door ahead of us. "Looks like a way out, help me?"

"Por supuesto." He walked over to me holding two....pipes? "Look what I made, an old trick Owen showed me." He handed me one.

"Thanks..." I said studying the weapon.

"Pipe bombs."

I nodded my head and shoved it into my backpack, getting in position to open the door. "Ready?"

He nodded his head and together we lifted. The old metal creaked and groaned with every push, for a moment I considered the possibility of a horde being on the other side. But I didn't hear any of the infected's goddamn screeching and figured it was all good.

We were only able to open the door about 1/4th of the way, leaving a small gap open to squeeze through. When I saw the other side I was glad to see towers of crates and old metal shelves. "All clear." Manny said and went with Alice to look around for a way out.

I noticed Mel grunting from the effort of squeezing through the small gap. "Here." I said holding out a hand to her, she took it reluctantly and let me help pull her through. "How're you feeling?" I questioned.

"Fine enough." She said quietly. I watched silently for a moment as she adjusted her backpack.

"Regretting this yet?"

She glared at me. "Why would I?"

I quickly tried to back-pedal, clearly having said the wrong thing. "I didn't mean- just....forget it." I felt kind of hurt, why does she always take everything like an insult? She opened her mouth to say something but ultimately decided against it. "C'mon." I grumbled. "Let's go."

We had eventually caught up with Manny and Alice. Now we talked idly while looking for a way forward.

"I miss the days when we could walk through here safely." Mel said.

"Getting nostalgic about the truce?"

"Yeah easier days for sure."

"Too easy. We let our guard down and they strung up and entire squad." Manny said, with a hint of anger.

"That was in retaliation to us shooting those kids." Mel defended.

"Okay but those kids attacked our guys. What would you do?"

"I don't know, not riddle them with bullets?"

"I'd rather save our people."

"Manny they're kids. It's not their fault."

"Not our fault either." I mumbled.

"See? Abby agrees. Those deaths were on them."

There was a beat of silence before Mel scoffed. "Okay." She said and I heard her walk away.

I sighed and continued searching, checked doors. "It's quiet. Too quiet." I whispered. Manny hummed in agreement.

"We need to get around this damn fence." I turned to see Mel gripping the metal grate that blocked us from going forward. It gave a high pitched creak as she shook it in frustration. 

"Si, this building." I followed his eyes has he glanced at a metal electrical box it lay underneath an old wire, broken off during the decades since the outbreak. 

"Perfect. I'll give you a boost up." I shimmied on top of the box and Manny followed afterwards. I waited patiently as he shouldered his shotgun and got into position. Kneeling slightly, I cupped my hands so that he could you them as a foothold to reach the wire. "Ready, set, go!" I pushed up, grunting from the weight of him stepping on my shoulder. 

He let out a strained 'Okay' signaling that he had a hold on the rope. The weight on my shoulders slowly decreased as he climbed further and further up. It took a moment but he made it to the top, yelling from atop the building. "The cables caught on something give me a sec." In that time Mel had wandered back over with Alice and that's when it occurred to me that they couldn't climb the rope.

"Ah shit, Mel we'll uh, we'll figure out away for you two to get through. Just hang tight for a second." She nodded and wandered of with Alice. Manny lowered the wire.

I climbed up just as Manny had done. I took a deep breath as I lifted myself over the edge of the building, the height getting to me. "Woah...." I said under my breath and closed my eyes. I slowly counted to three just as my father had taught me in his quest to help me get over my fear of heights. It helps but I still cant help but feel absolutely terrified sometimes. 

"Abs, look." I opened my eyes and saw Manny pointing at our destination. The base.

"Just past that rail yard."

"Still no sign of scars...maybe they gave up." he muttered.

"You're funny." 

"No, i'm optimistic. C'mon, just down here."

There was a large hole in the buildings ceiling, the broken glass around the rim of it suggest it used to be some type of sky-window. Now it was our way down. Manny took the wire from before and used it to slide down into the building. 

"Careful." he said referring to the shattered glass on the floor. It crunched under my boots as I dropped down and walk towards what looked to be a door leading outside although it was blocked.

"Mel? You still there?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" I heard her say.

"Hold on a sec!" I grunted and started trying to move the large filing cabinet that blocked the entrance. I lifted with my knees and soon the heavy metal shifted with a groan. Mel was able to open the door wide enough for her and Alice to squeeze through. "Fuck." I cursed as I set the thing back down.

"That looked heavy." Manny deadpanned, walking over with...scissors and tape in his hands. What the fuck.

"Yeah." I said scoffing at him. "Thanks for the help. While you were busy picking up trash I had to do all the heavy lifting yet again."

"Trash? Abs, Abs, Abs, SOMEONE has to search for supplies and that person just happened to be me."

"Through here." Mel said before Manny could say more. We followed her through a door. 

"Woah." Manny said and 'Woah' was right. the area was huge. It looked to be some sort of garage. "A boat workshop?"

"Let's remember this place. Command's always looking for spare parts."

Boats hung from the ceiling, suspended by metal cables. There were workbenches everywhere and tons of loose bolts and screws which I happily took. Maybe I could use them to mod my guns. "Alright." I said to myself as I approached a yellow crank. As I slowly turned it the green garage door before me slowly opened. I was super loud and heavy. I only got to opening it a little bit before I decided that was good enough. "I'll hold it here." I grunted.

"I find something to brace it with." Manny climbed under along with Alice. Mel was about to go too before the gears suddenly gave way. I fell forward from the force of the crank snapping in my hands. Mel had jumped back just in time before the door came down with a big bang, separating me and her from Manny and Alice.

"Holy shit." she said breathlessly from the near death experience. 

"Mel? Abs? You guys okay?" Manny shouted from the other side.

"Yeah...the damn crank broke." I grunted and threw the now useless piece of metal to the side.

"What now?" he said. That's when Mel looked up and pointed to light coming in through the ceiling.

"A hatch." I said quickly. "Manny just hang tight. We're gonna find a way up to the roof."

"Okay!" he shouted and I assume, went off to find his own way out.

"I'm...sorry." I muttered, looking over at Mel who was dusting herself off. 

"Not your fault." she said simply and started walking. 

I figured I'd better start up a conversation since we were going to be stuck with each other for a while. "Glad you hitched a ride with us?" I followed her as she began to search around.

"Right..." she said quietly. "Remind me to thank Manny for that one. I am glad I'm here with you guys though. I'd hate to hear you guys got hurt and I wasn't there to help." 

I smiled to myself at the kind words but then frowned. "Hey...why have you been avoiding me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you." she said too quickly.

"C'mon." I said not buying it. "You've barely spoken a word to me since Jackson."

She sighed and turned to glance at me. "I don't know...I just...I guess I was shook by it all."

"You don't think Joel got what he deserved?"

"I think he deserved worse I just...I just wish I didn't take part in it."

I huffed, still feeling weird over how its been between us. I wanted to put everything out on the table. Too ask her what she really thought of me and why she seemed to dislike me so much...but I didn't. 

I walked over to the flight of stairs leading to the upper level of the building. "Lets see if there's a way to the hatch."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I dwelled on y/n and I couldn't help but smile as I picture her face, the sound of her voice. I felt my heart beat stutter as I thought of the date we had agreed to.

"Abby, Give me a boost?"

Mel pointed to a nearby wall that was low enough for her to vault over. I looked at her stomach for a second. "You sure?" I questioned.

"I don't see any other way up there." she walked over to the wall but paused and looked at me when I didn't follow. "C'mon, i'll be careful." She reassured and I sighed following her.

"Okay." I cupped my hands and kneeled. She stepped up and used my shoulder as a foothold so that she could reach the top. "What are you doing anyways?" I grunted as I help get her leg over the rail.

"I have an idea."

"Okay..." I said slowly and watched as she walked around the platform, making her way to a long beam the stretched across the ceiling. Connecting the separate floors. "Hold up." I said but she wasn't listening. "Mel!"

"Relax Abby." she said back. Slowly she placed one foot in front of the other, her arms outstretched to help her keep her balance.

"I- you said you'd be careful. What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here." she seemed to be doing okay so far it's just- if she fell.... "One advantage of being pregnant is having a low center of gravity."

"I'll take your word for it." I murmured under my breath. Finally, she made it to the other platform just slightly out of breath from the suspense. She disappeared for a second before she came back.

"Come on up." she said and pointed at an open door.

"Oh." I made my way up the stairs and was met with her standing in an open doorway. "Smart."

"Thanks." she said smiling. "The hatch is that way." she continued on. Around the corner was a huge white sailboat. It hung from the ceiling via metal cables. As I looked at it more I hit me. "Looks exactly like Owens boat." Mel stood by my side looking at it closely. We stood there in silence for a second studying the sea vessel.

"Your right." she finally concluded.

"He's still trying to fix his up?" I questioned remembering how he would spend hours down at the sea area in the aquarium working on it.

"Yeah. He says any day now but uh well...you know how it goes."

"Well." I grunted picking up a spare ladder that we could use to cross onto the boat. "Everyone's got their obsession."

"Like me and dog toys." She chuckled.

"Yeah, and me with my stupid coins."

I placed down the latter and Mel crossed over while I tried not to look down as I realized how high we were. Mel seemed to notice my struggle and commented about it. "Vertigo hitting you hard?"

I chuckled nervously and made my way onto the boat. "Especially when I look down."

"It's hard to imagine you being scared of anything." she said quietly. I looked up at her as I bent down to get the ladder again.

"I'm not as fearless as you think."

"Oh please-"

"L-like I could never do that surgery stuff. I'd be to scared of fucking it up." I said truthfully.

"You think I don't feel the same way?"

"Hmm." I hummed in agreement and placed the latter down again. "For what it's worth...my father used to say you were his best student."

"Oh." she whispered and climbed up to the platform above us. "Well, you always did say he was an idiot."

"About time you two caught up." We were met by Alice followed by Manny as we made our way down a ladder on the side of the building to the ground below.

I spotted an area that had led out into the railyard that we could use to make our way back to the base.

"Been quiet out here?" I asked Manny, walking by his side.

"Yeah..." he muttered. "I don't like it."

"Well, we just keep going forward, we're almost to the base."

"Man, when we get back i'm gonna find a couch and drink 'till I pass out."

"Which drink?" Mel questioned.

"Ah well, I still have some of that mezcal from the party last week-"

"OUR mezcal." I cut in.

"Sí sí, I'll save some for you."

"Abby what are you gonna do?" Mel said and for a moment I stopped.

"I-I-" I stuttered, not yet sure if I wanted to tell her about my date with Y/n. But turns out I didn't really have a choice because Manny spilled the beans.

"She has a date!" He blurted out.

"What!?"

"MANNY." I growled not caring if any nearby scars heard us or not.

He showed no remorse as he laughed at my angered expression. Mel was quick to inquire more.

"With who?" she asked and yet again Manny beat me to it.

"Y/n!" he said, still reeling from his laughing fit.

"Oh my fucking god." I said under my breath. I felt my face burn from embarrassment. Despite my obvious discomfort they continued.

"Lucky duck."

"I know right? She's liked her for a long time now, glad she's finally doing something about it!"

"Manny's right Abby, you've gotta seize the opportunity!"

They only paused as I practically yelled at them. "Okay! Can we please talk about something else. Please!"

"If it makes you feel any better Abby, I think she likes you to." Mel said with a chuckle.

I huffed while continuing to feel my face burn. "I'm gonna go check in there." I muttered, pointing at one of the old abandoned trailers. I walked away and the further I got the fainter their voices got. "Fuck." I whispered to myself and sighed. Manny was gonna regret that the next time he brought some chick over. I'm sure they'd be happy to hear about his love for cheesy anime.

The old steps to the trailer creaked and groaned under my weight. They were rusted beyond belief and i'm surprised I was able to make it to the door which itself was also rusted shut. I could tell by just trying to move the door handle that I wasn't getting through.

After walking around the mobile home a few times I saw a window large enough for me to squeeze through so, taking a rather large brick, I shattered the glass and climbed into the small room. "Woah..." I said quietly as I made my way inside. On a couch lay a slouched over skeleton. A blanket was draped over him or her's lap. They also had a note in their hands. I slowly wrestled it from the skeletons loose grip and read it.

Marta,

With the truce dead, It's too risky to keep using this place for meetups. Scars are gonna be swarming all over this place like roaches.

I went ahead and cleaned out my supplies already, but I left all of your guns in the safe in case you wanted them when you arrive. Figure the scars won't touch them since the safe is too 'old world' for them. Dumb freaks. The codes 17-38-07.

See you soon and be careful,

Paul

"Hmm." I said to myself as I flipped the paper over for any more writing. "Guns too..." I murmured and made my way back out the window and to Alice, Manny and Mel.

"She's back!" Mel said in an odd sing-song voice. Manny must have told her more about me and y/n.

"Not for long." I said mocking her song like tone and kept going past them and to another old building that so happened to have a crack in the side of the wall. Again, big enough for me to squeeze into. "Barely." I said to myself as I grunted, trying to pull me and my backpack though. When I got in it the room was of course, dusty and wrecked. I stepped over a plank of wood and glanced over at a discarded heap of bricks before spotting the large metal safe. "Okay. Okay." I whispered and crouched before it. "17-38-07. 17-38-07."

The safe let out a soft click sound each time I turned the dial. One by one I got to each of the numbers and by the time I put in the last digit I was able to turn the handle and open the door. "Jesus." I said to myself when I saw what was inside. A couple of boxes of rifle ammo, some tools and a hunting pistol. I picked up the gun. Guessing by the age of the skeleton and the dust everywhere i'd say it hadn't been used in a while. I used my shirt to rub the dust off of the barrel, making it shine.

"Guys down this way." I said, sliding the new pistol into the holster on my lower back and hopped down a ledge that led to the rail yard. "We'll follow the tracks. That'll get us back on the main road to the base."

"I don't like this..." Manny murmured behind me. I nodded in agreement.

"I know. Keep your eyes open."

Suddenly I stopped walking. A shiver ran up my spine and my breath caught in my lungs. I could tell someone was near. "Hold up." I whispered and focused. I heard voices that were not ours. "Take cover." I said lowly. I listened to the voices talk.

"Wolves should be here by now." Someone said.

"Maybe they were taken by demons."

"Hm....better they fall to us but I guess it doesn't matter. Each fallen wolf brings us closer to a better world."

I took a deep breath and glanced at Manny. He gave me a single nod and started moving forward slowly. I looked over at Mel who was leaning against one of the crates holding her rifle with Alice by her side. I looked down at her stomach and then peeked over my own cover looking at the box cars and overgrown grass. I couldn't hear voices anymore but I was sure there were more than just two scars.

Look, I know i've said it before but i'll say it again. They shouldn't have let her out on patrol. "I- stay." I whispered looking at her. She hesitated for a second before nodding.

Satisfied with her answer I took the new gun out and kept low while slowly walking to catch up with Manny.

He was hidden behind one of the train cars. As I got closer he held up two fingers signaling the number of enemies. I nodded and together we got closer and closer to the two people. Once they were both facing opposite ways he took the left and I took the right.

The woman I had in a choke hold whimpered and squeaked as I squeezed tighter and tighter around her throat. After a moment I clenched hard and heard her neck snap while she finally went quiet.

I layed down her limp body slowly and glanced over at Manny who had just finished doing the same. He held up three fingers this time and I watched as he took one of them out with his pistol thanks to a homemade silencer. We did the same thing as before, taking out one each.

There was one left, He stood with his back turned to us holding a bow. I signaled to Manny that this one was mine and moved in closer, about 4 yards. I looked around a bit more to make sure he was absolutely the last one and I took out the new gun I acquired earlier. I held it with both hands, aimed it at his hooded head, and pulled back the hammer. I exhaled slowly before pulling the trigger.

A hollow bang sounded out and my hands went back a little from the recoil. My ears rung slightly as I reeled from the shot that had to have hit him. I looked down and sure enough it did. Okay the guns fine its just fucking loud as hell, it could definitely use some work.

Manny let out a low whistle as he walked over to me. "What a gun." He said and soon Mel came over with Alice. "I think...If we go up there-" he pointed at some stacked-up storage containers. "-it'll lead to the road."

"Alright." I said adjusting my backpack. "Mel? You good?"

"Yeah." she said and we made our way up and forward.

We were soon met with a large metal gate that was padlocked. Thank god the chain was really big and we were able to just slip under it. I was getting sick of these endless barriers.

"Holy shit." I whispered under my breath as I came out from under the chain, I could already see Scars hopping over the fence and coming closer. How could they have known we were here? It doesn't matter. They were EVERYWHERE. I quickly ducked behind some barrels but it was too late.

"THERE THEY ARE. GET THEM!" One of the scars shouted and then fired.

"Mel! Manny!" I shouted and quickly ran into the nearest store and ducked behind the counter. Bullets started raining past me and shattering the store's glass windows. From the counter we fired shots, taking down as many as we could but they were quickly overwhelming us.

By the grace of god, I heard a truck pull up and the shouts of other wolfs.

There was an increase in gun fire and then it stopped all together.

"C'mon!" Someone shouted. "Let's go before more show up." I stood slowly from behind the counter. I noticed how my heart was beating fast, faster than usual. Usual being when I was normally get shot at. Maybe because this time we truly we're numbered ten to one.

I was taken out of my thoughts with the feeling of Alice licking my hand. I looked down and saw her waging her tail furiously. "Hey girl..." I cooed and kneeled down to pet her.

"Abby, you good?" I heard Manny say.

"Yeah..." I said lowly and then stood. "Let's go."

The ride back to the base was uneventful and I was thankful for that.

I zoned out as we rode, looking at the passing trees and broken roads. I thought about what had just happened, how I had felt. Then I dwelled on y/n and I couldn't help but smile as I picture her face, the sound of her voice. I felt my heart beat stutter as I thought of the date we had agreed to.

Before I knew it we had made it back to base.

Mel quickly said bye to me and Manny and made her way off.

A soldier came over to us with a leash. "Who do we have here?" He said leaning down pet Alice.

"That's Alice." Manny said.

"Hey Alice." The soldier said to her. She just wagged her tail, happy to hear someone saying her name. The guy attached the leash to her collar.

"Thanks..." Manny said as the guy walked away with her. He then turned to me. "These new recruits, I don't trust 'em." We started walking, passing by a couple more of the new folks that had helped save us. "Thanks again guys." He said but before we could get any further one of the called out.

"Hey Manny wait up!" he said and chased after us. Manny reluctantly turned around and faked a smile.

"What's up?" he said.

"Hey, we've been stationed here for three days with nothing coming down the pipe."

"Then you should be thanking us for getting you some action."

"C'mon man, you owe us one. Can you find out what's up?"

Manny sighed and glanced back at me. I just shrugged not having anything to say. "Okay. Let us check in first. We'll get back to you."

The newbie took that news and seemingly held onto it, excited that he might have a chance to get some more info. "Thanks man." he said and went back over to join his buddies.

"Are you gonna....?" I said.

"Nah, it'll save them the stress." Manny said. I figured he'd say that.

I thought about it for a moment and figure they'd probably stress more if they didn't know what was going on, hell, we didn't know what was going on. Isaac's been calling in groups and setting them up for something.

"That doesn't make sense." I mumbled.

"-Anyways I'm beat and you should be getting ready for your date, It's already 7:15."

He was right. I had to hurry.

We walked together to the room. I dropped of my backpack and grabbed my clothing and soap before heading off to the showers.

I made sure to clean every surface of my body, knowing I must smell from sweating. I lathered my hair in this pine scented soap Nora had gotten me for my birthday. I had yet to use it and as I rinsed it out of my hair I realized how good it smelled and decided it was now my favorite.

I finished in the shower by shaving my armpits and between my legs just incase tonight escalated.

After drying myself off, Putting on ample amounts of lotion and getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. My loose, damp hair flowed around my shoulders. I wore a pale green shirt and a pair of navy-blue sweatpants. I put on the only pair of clean boots I owned, they were brown. "Okay." I said to myself and quickly brushed my teeth before heading out.

I made my way to the cafeteria. The large space was empty now, save for a few people sitting alone. The smell of burritos still hung in the air and as I took a breath I felt my stomach grumble. Guess I don't realize how hungry I was. I walked over to the countertops, spotting Robert cutting tomatoes.

"Hey Abby." He said once he saw me coming over.

"Hey Robert. I need a favor, do you have any snacks?"

"For you? Of course, we've still got some of those apple chips from the other day." He went into the back and came out a bit later with a large bowl filled to the brim with the chips.

"Perfect." I said taking them from him. As I turned to leave my stomach grumbled again. I sighed in defeat and turned around. "Hey uh...you wouldn't happen to have any left over burritos would you?" I said.

Robert chuckled when my stomach made more noise at the mention of burritos. "Stay right here." he said and went into the back again. Returning with 2 burritos. "Give one to Manny for me. That boy is always lurking around here searching for extra food." 

I shook my head and smiled, taking the extra food. "Yeah that sounds like him. Thanks so much Rob. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Sure thing Abby."

Then I was off.

"Manny?" I said opening the door to our room. He immediately stopped whatever it was he was doing to come over to me.

"I smell food." he said reaching over for the bowl. "What did you get?"

I sighed and tried to push him away from me and the food. "Chips....and burritos." I shoved my keys into my pocket and tossed him a burrito which he caught and quickly ripped open. 

"So good." he nearly moaned taking a hefty bite out of it.

"Uh....anyways...." I said slightly off-put by his absurd reaction. "Are you set to go?"

"Yeah. By the way I used the DVD player the other night so it should be good to go and please for the love of god, don't screw her near my stuff." Manny said as I opened my own burrito, taking a bite out of it. 

"Alright. Thanks, what'd you watch?" I inquired and took another bite.

"Sharknado 5."

I almost choked. "Manny." I started. "Between the two of us we probably have over a hundred movies, so why do you keep watching that one. It's absolute shit."

"You don't understand Ab's, it's a classic." Manny laughed and crumpled up his wrapper and threw it in the trash, having finished his food already.

A classic? I scoffed and shook my head. "You're right, I don't understand.

"Y'know what? You should watch it with y/n and see what see thinks."

"Yeah, no. I'm not gonna torture her with that shit."

"You never know, It could be her favorite movie."

"Yeah right." I mumbled under my breath, and went to set the bowl down on a nearby counter. "Anyways not to hurt my best buddy's feelings but you should leave." I motioned to the door. "She'll be here soon."

"Adiós." he said grabbing his pillow, book, and the mezcal from earlier. "Don't forget, Sharknado 5." He said and left before I could get another word in.

I sighed and quickly finished my burrito getting to work, taking the pillows and blankets from my bed and spreading them across the space on the floor that was in front of the banister that divided the room in half. I found some boxes to lay against it [the banister] so that it provided some sort of place to lay back. I tested it out finding it somewhat comfortable.

I got the four beers from under my bed where I had been hiding them from Manny and placed them on the counter next to the bowl of chips. I placed the tv so that it was in front of the blankets and turned it on, the screen going blank waiting for a DVD to be load into the player.

I closed the blinds on the large window that over looked the stadium so we could have some privacy and then I did a final sweep checking to make sure everything was good.

"Okay..." I said to myself, that's when I heard a knock on the door.

I exhaled slowly before walking over and opening the door with a smile. "Y/n."

She looked amazing. Even though she was just wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt like me, she managed to look stunning. "Abby." she said and smiled right back at me. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" I said, quickly holding the door open for her..

She looked around the room as I closed the door and locked it.

"So...a movie?" she said.

"Yeah I-I thought it'd be fun. I got some chips from Robert and I have a couple of beers." I went over to the counter to get them, leaving her by the blankets and TV.

"Oh." she said, I looked up worried that some thing was wrong. She was holding one of the CD cases. Before I could say anything she continued. "I love Sharknado."

"Really?" I said in disbelief. There was no way Manny was right.

"Yeah...I know it's bad but...It's kind of so bad that's it's good."

I nodded my head and smiled, trying to seem like I agreed.

"Can we...watch it?" she said quietly, as if she was afraid to ask.

"Of course!" I said quickly, immediately kicking myself afterwards. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't say no, and it's not like I had another movie picked out. I took a deep breath and picked up the chips and beers while she loaded the the movie into the DVD player. 

"So...Sharknado..." I said, sitting down on the blankets beside her with the food and drinks. I handed her a beer, which she happily took and cracked open, taking a sip. "I must admit it's been sometime since I watched this..." I tried to start a conversation.

"Want me to give you a recap?" She said with a smile, moving in even closer beside me, causing our thigh's to brush together. I chuckled nervously and nodded my head as she went on about the last four movies and how they all tied into each other. I followed along loosely, saying 'mhm' and nodding as she spoke. 

She continued on 'till the pre-views were over which, by the way, who decided it was a good idea to put pre-views on a DVD? Anyways, she got real excited as the intro cued and the movie started. I just smiled, glad that she seemed to be having a good time and opened my own beer, taking a sip. 

Throughout the next 45 minuets we sat together on the blankets watching the worst movie I had ever seen. Needless to say I quickly finished my two beers, trying to lessen the pain of watching such a bad film. Along with a pleasant buzz, the alcohol gave me a boost of confidence and made me feel more brave. 

Without giving it much thought I put my arm around y/n's waist, pulling her a bit closer. While I looked at the tv I could feel her gaze on me for a brief moment but I just focused on the movie.

After a while I realized I might've been drunker than I thought because I started to ignore the movie and stare a y/n. She turned and met my gaze once before blushing and looking away. Realizing I was probably being a creep I told myself to look away and instead of looking at the tv like a normal person I leaned my forehead onto y/n's shoulder, closing my eyes.

As I inhaled and exhaled I took in the smell of y/n. She smelled like vanilla, sweet sweet vanilla. "You smell good." I said, again, without thinking. I felt and heard her chuckle.

"You do too." she said. I found the vibrations of her voice to be soothing. "...Like a cool pine forest."

"Nora..." I said, finding myself wanting to tell her more. "...she gave me pine scented soap for my birthday." I picked up my head, coming face to face with her. I stared into her eyes and then glanced at her lips. 

"Abby." She said simply before I leaned in a bit closer and kissed her.

I closed my eyes. Feeling her exhale, warm air gracing my skin. My hand held her waist a bit tighter. I tried to focus on the kiss and not ruin the moment. The sound of the movie faded away as I pulled back, my eyes opening again and meeting hers. 

I felt a cool hand, her hand, touch my cheek. I leaned into the gesture, savoring the soft touch. Then she leaned forward and kissed me again. This time I felt her other hand creep onto my thigh and up it, lightly squeezing the muscles in appreciation. I smirked into the kiss as she groped my muscular thighs even more, clearly she was very taken with my physique. "Abby..." she groaned as I left her lips and trailed kisses down her neck, reaching her chest soon enough. 

I could feel my arousal ignite as she said my name. The desire to touch and see her growing more and more. I let go of her waist and brought both of my hands to her clothed breast, squeezing them lightly, careful not to abuse my strength and hurt her "Oh..." she gasped as I traced over her covered nipples with my thumbs. 

I looked up at her eyes, her pupils now fully blown. I leaned in and our lips met again. I couldn't help but whine into the kiss with want and need. "Y/n." I whimpered sliding my hands down to the hem of her shirt, twisting the fabric in my fingers. "Can I?" I whispered.

"Yes. Please." she said in the same tone. I quickly lifted the shirt up and helped her get it over her arms and head. Her black sports bra was revealed along with her stomach, a smooth plane with lightly defined abs. I didn't know she worked out. She took it upon herself to take off her bra as I checked out her muscles that were considerably smaller than mine but still there.

I made an odd sound in my throat, a cross between a groan and whimper, and my heart jumped when I saw her breast. Her nipples stiff and chest heaving with each breath. I guided her to lay down so that I could situate myself between her legs and reached forward, cupping each breast in my hands leaning down and kissing her erect nipples. Feeling her soft skin. She shifted and whimpered under my touch. "Abby..." she said lowly as I took one of her nipples into my mouth sucking on it lightly. "Fuck..." she groaned. I felt her card her fingers through my hair, holding me closer as I worshiped her breast, switching between them, focusing on her nipples. 

As I shifted my knees slightly so that I was more comfortable, I could feel my arousal between my legs. I groaned as I moved my thighs together, the pressure feeling so good. "Abby...please..." y/n said pulling on my hair gently to get me to look up at her. I bit my lip before leaning in and kissing her, my hands now sliding down to the waistband of her sweats. I slipped my fingers under it and slowly pulled them down. Pausing to lift her waist up slightly with one hand and continuing to pull them down with my other.

She groaned at how effortlessly I did it, hands running down my biceps, massaging the bunched up muscle. As she did that I leaned in and laid a trial of kisses down from in between her breast, her stomach, and then finally meeting the edge of her dark blue underwear. "Abby...please..." she murmured again, hips shifting in anticipation. I looked up at her, grinning, before reaching and pulling down her underwear. 

Now I could lightly smell her arousal, it wasn't weird or anything it was oddly pleasant. I made me feel good that I made her feel this way.

She sighed as I lifted up her legs to take the clothing all the way off, tossing it to the side. "Are you ready?" I said in a low voice. 

She squirmed in impatience. "Yes..." she breathed.

I parted her legs again and saw her heat. Lips glistening with her arousal. Her clit visible through her pink skin. "So pretty..." I whispered, Leaning down and getting closer. I could feel her watching me as I placed a hand on either side of her thighs and held her steady before laying a kiss to her heat. I heard her whimper and I did it again just to hear the sound once more. She put her fingers through my hair again, making sure I wouldn't leave her.

I couldn't help but lick my lips wanting to taste her. It was slightly salty but other than that pleasant and I wasted no time going for more. I licked up her lips, barely gracing her clit before doing it again, this time dragging my tongue downwards. I made it a pattern until she was gasping for breath. 

When I finally thought it was time, I licked further up her heat and flicked at her clit with my tongue. Her hips suddenly thrusted forward slightly, startling me and making me let out a low sound in surprise. "Sorry, sorry, I just-" I didn't let her finish as I sucked on her clit causing her hips to buck again. The smell of her arousal was heavy in the air now.

"Oh my god..." she groaned and her hips lifted slightly off of the blankets. I quickly forced her down, holding her still so that I could continue. It seemed as if she liked it when I used strength on her because she whined even more and tugged lightly on my hair. 

"Abby....m'gonna c-cum...." she panted holding me as close as possible. I groaned in approval, looking up at her as she lay with her head back in ecstasy. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." she mumbled before thrusting her hips up a few more times as she finally came, trembling beneath me.

Y/n was out of breath, her chest heaving as she tried to recover from her orgasm. Slowly her grip on my hair loosened as I laid a few more kisses to the inside of her thighs. When her breathing calmed a bit more I sat up, looking down at her with a smile. "Thanks..." she whispered, smiling back at me. 

I allowed for her to pull me down into a hug, careful not to crush her with my weight. Her naked breast against my clothed ones. I heard her sigh softly and I relaxed into the embrace.

It felt good to hold her close. It felt good to let what we just did sink in. It felt good to know that after having a crush on her for so long she felt the same way. 

"Abby." she mumbled into my shoulder.

I hummed in response pulling away slightly. 

"Can I...?" I felt her hands slide down my sides, playing with the waistband of my sweatpants.

"Oh..." I said softly, honored that she'd want to return the favor. "Okay..."

She smiled, kissing me before gesturing for me to lay on my back. "You don't have too..." I started but she hushed me and began taking of my shirt and pants. As she undressed me I took note of how the movie had ended seemingly some time ago as all that played over and over was the start menu. 

Bringing my attention back to her, she signaled for me to lift my arms so that she could lift my shirt over my head. as I lifted my sports bra up, over my head my abs flexed from the action. I noticed how she licked her lips, savoring the muscle, eager to get her hands on me. My breast were considerably smaller than her's but she still praised them, kissing and licking at my nipples just as I had done to her, reigniting my need to be sated. Slowly my groin started to ache and I was in need of some sort of relief. I squirmed underneath of her stare and touch, she seemed to notice this and moved forward with the process.

"Y/n?" I murmured holding her head close to my chest, she mirrored my movements from before. Taking off my pants and looking into my eyes as she lifted my legs, gripping the edge of my underwear. I gave her a nod and she pulled them down, revealing me to her. 

I let her sink down in between my legs. Watching her as she studied me. She carefully reached out and dragged a finger through my mess. Making me throw my head back in pleasure, I clenched around nothing, wanting, needing more contact but she wouldn't give it to me. She chuckled as I whined when she dragged her finger through me again, parting my lips. "Y/n..." I whimpered moving my hips a bit, trying to make her do more. 

"Hmmm." she simply said, not complying. It wasn't until I growled lightly in frustration that she relented and slowly pressed her index finger into me. 

"Fuck..." I groaned as she carefully filled me. It had been a while since I had something inside of me. She slowly pressed in further to her knuckle before drawing back out at the same pace.

"Okay baby?" she whispered. I just groaned in response as she increased the speed a little bit more. I clenched around her, making her drive into me harder. 

I dared to glance down and saw her staring intently at her finger going in and out of me. "So pretty..." she mumbled. I whimpered when she took her finger out of me all the way, wondering why she had stopped but she just looked up at me with a smile before rubbing her index along with her middle finger through my slick before slowly easing into me again. 

"Y/n..." I moaned and put my head back again, feeling her spread me even further. She fucked me with two fingers now. Drawing a whimper from me every time she went as far as she could inside of me. 

I could tell I was closer than I wanted to be, I wanted this to last forever. "I'm close." I breathed, warning her just as she did me. "Just a little more..." I squeaked. 

I expected her to fuck me to completion but what sent me over was her lips suddenly connecting to my clit. "Oh fuck!" I cried out as my orgasm washed over me. My eyes closing and heart beat filling my ears. The feeling of pleasure was all I could sense. The muscles in my thighs tightening before every part of me relaxed. 

I slowly opened my eyes and was met by a smiling y/n. I wore a satisfied smile and said "You're amazing." She leaned down and kissed me, allowing me to faintly taste myself on her lips. 

As we broke apart she sighed and cuddled up beside me, her hands lightly gripping my biceps while mine held her close by her hips. We were face to face now. "So..." I began, wanting to know where we stood after what had just happened.

"So." she said kissing me briefly with a smile. 

"I uh know we just....did that..." I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. "Are we...?" I said quietly. Hoping she got what I was hinting at. "I-I mean will you be my....uhm..."

"Yes Abby." she said, looking into my eyes, wearing her beautiful smile. "I'll be your girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If have any suggestions about the story or any questions please comment them! It's greatly appreciated and helps me out in the future.


End file.
